


Have a household object

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: House hold objects, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Gen, Multi, Other, Series, house hold objects - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle and their encounters with household objects</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“At least the utensils aren’t all that different,” Belle mused from her seat at the dining table. Rumpel had set the table before hand, she had been late and hadn’t been able to help.

She heard him call from the kitchen, “What’s that l…” She heard the hesitation and decided that, when she got the chance, she would beat him over the head with a pan. He was allowed to use pet names. She loved pet names, “dear,”

Dear was almost as bad as dearie.

“I mean the forks are the same, just made out of a sturdier material,” She picked up her fork and twirled it between her fingers, gently running a finger over the tines. 

“True, they’re also easier to handle I think,” Rumpel appeared in the doorway to the dining room, his hair ruffled and cast about in a way that made her fingers itch. His sleeves were rolled up, jacket off, tie undone. She didn’t know whether to scream or pounce, “Thinner and smaller,”

He must have seen something in her eyes because the next thing he said was-

“Something wrong lo…dear?” She notice the lump in his throat, the hesitation that once again kept him from using the pet name she wanted.

“My forks bent,” And it was. She noticed when she turned her gaze away from the man with a plate in each hand. Her fork was in her hands, bent. Had she done that?

“I’ll get you a new one,”

And then he was in the kitchen and she only wished that this night wouldn’t be as awkward as she made it out to be in her head.


	2. Cobalt Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> broken

“I’m sorry!” Belle squealed as he stepped into the kitchen.

He just sighed and shook his head, “What was it this time?”

“I may have broken the blender?” She whispered, playing with her fingers and biting her lip in a way that made him feel as if he should be begging.

“Which one?” Please not the new one.

“It’s blue…”

“We have two blue ones,”

“Cobalt blue….”

He just sighed.


	3. Dresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hormones and shopping

It was rich brown with small vines climbing up the sides. Each drawer had a single knob in the shape of half moon on it.

“This one!”

He looked between his pregnant wife and the dresser, “Why this one?”

“Rumpelstiltskin, it’s perfect!” It was. He had to agree, but he wanted to know whether this was hormone fueled or whether it was actually perfect to the woman who was now pouting at him.

“Why is that?”

“…”

Hormones it was then. Not like that was going to stop him from buying it, it was just nice to know.


	4. Flower Pots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardening and Belle

She was in the gardening shed, which was odd enough since her thumb was blacker than Regina’s heart, but the sound of scraping and shuffling made it even weirder.

“Love?” He called as he looked around the doorway, peering inside the darkness to see she hadn’t turned on the light or had turned it off when he had approached. Both had happened before.

“Oh Rumpel! I’m sorry, is it dinner time?” Her voice was coming from the back of the shed, where he kept seeds and the like.

“No love, I just got home,” He chuckled as he heard her bang her head, “Would you like the light on?”

“No thank you, and good to see you. I’m sorry. I was busy or I would have greeted you,” He knew she would.

“No need love. What are you doing?” He tried to peer into the darkness again, his vision slightly adjusted but it was still too dark to see anything but her outline.

“… Something,” He suppressed laughter, she was terrible at this.

“Love?’

“Yeah?”

“Who is the word spinner?”

She sighed, turning on the light to reveal half of his flowering pots broken and half his seeds spilt, “I was trying to plant something… I wanted my own garden like I have back at the Dark Castle…” Her words soon turned to mumbles, “I miss having a green thumb,”

He hummed and entered the shed, checking which pots were broken and which seeds spilt, “I can help you love, you don’t have to hide the fact that you lost your green thumb. I knew that the instant your rose died,”

Her withering look almost prompted laughter, but he knew better than to risk his life in such a way.


	5. Toaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burnt bread

Belle smelled the burned toast outside the door. Henry’s voice was behind her, “Why’s it smell funny?”

“Kid, who taught you manners?”

Belle wanted to laugh but that was her toast. She dived into the kitchen as soon as the front door was open and took the toast off the oven. It was black, probably could be mistaken for charcoal if Rumpel got the chance to make fun of it.

She was worried she might have ruined the toasting fork that had held the bread over the flame.

She sighed.

Henry was at her elbow, giving her a puzzled look, “Why don’t you use the toaster?”

“The toaster is a menace,” she replied curtly, dumping her burned toast in the trash and ignoring the look that passed between mother and son.


	6. Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explaining electricity

“So it’s like a candle?” She winkled her nose at the living room lamp, “How does it work?”

He chuckled and leaned over her to show her the lamp buttons, “This one turns it on. Click it again and it gets brighter, click it again it gets dimmer, click it again it turns off,” He clicked for effect.

“No, I mean how does it work?” She whispered into his ear and he realized how he was pressing into her, he pulled away and let her fiddle with the lamp herself.

“Well, you use the cord,” He pointed it out, “To plug it into the wall where there is electricity. The electricity runs down the cord into the lightbulb where there is a thing called a filament. Filaments shine bright when electricity runs through them,”

She paid close attention to him, watching his hand movements and eyeing the lamp when he was done, “What, exactly, is electricity?”

He was going to get her some more books to read


	7. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soup

“Rumpelstiltskin you will eat this soup or so help me…” She didn’t know what she would do, but it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“I’m fine dearest,” He tried to wave her off and step past her.

“No you aren’t, you are sick,” He certainly looked sick too. His normal skin tone was about ten times darker, his eyes had bags beneath them, and it was obvious he had a runny nose.

He glared at her, “It’s just a cold,”

Belle scoffed, “Cold or no, it’s good to take a day and relax. Now eat,”

She shoved the soup into his chest, spilling a little on his tie so he couldn’t go to work in it. Sure, she would have to clean it later, but it was worth it if he stayed home.  
He glare was palpable, “Belle,” He growled and she just shook her head.

“Don’t you ‘Belle’ me. Sit. Eat. Now.” She placed her hands on her hips and gave him one of her own glares.

He sat and ate the soup without further incident.


	8. Taco Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taco's and Belle

The visit to Manhattan had been lovely. She had eaten new things, been new places, it had been an adventure. 

“We need Taco Bell,” Bae called from behind her as she walked with Rumpel and ate her hotdog.

“What’s a taco?” she whispered to Rumpel, he chuckled and explained.

“It’s a flat bread folded up to hold meat and various vegetables,”

“Ah,” She turned and began walking backwards, tossing her trash in a trashcan they passed, “Swish,” Rumpel chuckled, “So where do we get these ‘tacos’?”

Bae barked a laugh, “I said Taco Bell,”

“I know you said that, now where do we get ‘taco’?” She huffed once, crossing her arms and letting Rumpel warn her if she was about to run into anything.

“Belle, Taco Bell,” Bae sighed.

She didn’t get what his problem was, “Would you just tell me where we get tacos now?”

Rumpel was strangely silent, he seemed to know the city as well as his son. Why wasn’t he helping her?

Bae sighed, “Let’s just go to Cafe Ollin,”

Belle really didn’t know why Rumpelstiltskin was laughing so hard.


End file.
